emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Platinum
Pokémon Platinum is Emile's 31st Let's Play. It was announced on December 18, 2015, and started on the following day with ''Episode 1: Rowan a Bodhi''. It ended on June 14, 2016 with the Last Episode, almost exactly 6 months later. The Let's Play has 86 videos and has a total length of 33 hours, 37 minutes, and 17 seconds. Description (December 19th, 2015 - June 14th, 2016) The journey through Sinnoh with some added snow! Episodes See: List of Episodes in Pokémon Platinum Main Pokémon Team *Bodhi/Torterra **Obtained in Episode 1: Rowan a Bodhi. ***Evolved in Episode 8: The Wind Worker ****Evolved again in Episode 29: Swamped. *Acrobat/Crobat **Caught in ''Episode 3: Watch Out for Clowns''. ***Evolved in Episode 11: Eterna Life. ****Evolved again in Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter. *Supernova/Clefable **Caught in Episode 11: Eterna Life. ***Evolved in Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter. ****Evolved again in Episode 38: Iron Men. *Psythe/Gallade **Caught in Episode 18: Simply a Catch. ***Evolved in Episode 20: Filling the Dex. ****Evolved again in Episode 28: The Pastoria Symphony. * Vanity/Milotic ** Caught in Episode 43: Feeble Grind. *** Evolved in Episode 44: Snow to Anger. * Eidolon/Dusknoir ** Caught'' in ''Episode 53: Giratina *** Evolved in Episode 54: Willpower Trip Other Pokémon *Derpidius/Bidoof **Captured in Episode 2: Dawning the Tutorials *Geodude **Captured in Episode 4: Route or Burgh? *Drifloon **Captured in ''Episode 8: The Wind Worker'' *Rotom **Captured in Episode 12: Tending to Gardenia. *Togepi **Obtained as an Egg in Episode 16: Completing the Cycle. ***Hatched in Episode 16: Completing the Cycle. *Derpidius/Bibarel **Captured in Episode 18: Simply a Catch. *Onix **Captured in Episode 22: Quantum of Solaceon. *Spiritomb **Captured in Episode 21: With Us in Spiritomb. *Porygon **Obtained in Episode 25: Gambling Problems. *Staravia **Captured in Episode 27: The Dawn of Time. *Unown (28x) **Captured on-screen in Episode 22: Quantum of Solaceon ("E" Unown) **Captured off-screen in-between Episode 22: Quantum of Solaceon and Episode 27: The Dawn of Time (Alphabet Unown) **Captured on-screen in Episode 27: The Dawn of Time ("!" and "?" Unown) *Sweet Ride **Captured off-screen in between Episode 36: Hasta Fuego! and Episode 37: Route Canalave. *Riolu **Obatined as an Egg in Episode 38: Iron Men. ***Hatched in Episode 43: Feeble Grind *Dialga **Obtained as Capture in "Episode 81: Out of Time, Out of Place" using a Luxury ball. * Palkia ** Obtained as Capture in "Episode 81: Out of Time, Out of Place" using a Heal ball. Memorable Moments *"D'oh!" every time he needed to correct something on-screen. (Multiple Episodes) *Joking about Dawn's hat. *Emile's dislike of Jubilife TV and its reporters (Multiple Episodes) *Talking "excited" in bios about former mediocre Pokemon who finally got a useful evolution in 4th Generation (eg. Yanma, Swinub, Sneasel, Tangela) (Multiple Episodes) *Each Hiker's eyes bulging every time Emile takes 2 steps away from him. (Multiple Episodes) *Learning he needed a new Bidoof. (Episode 4: Route or Burgh?) *"Marriland was here, Chugga's a loser." (Episode 5: Roark the Dragon) *Right back at you, Marriland, from anonymous. *Cleffa and Golbat evolving minutes apart. (Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter) **Would later happen again during the next Pokemon LP in Episode 22. *In Oreburgh Mine he used a Repel. One step after it wore off, he encountered a wild Geodude. *"Look at those encounters!!!" (Episode 32: Maid with Love) *Emile and all of his Berries. *Losing to Crasher Wake, his first on-screen loss to a Gym Leader in a Pokémon LP. (Episode 30: Crashing and Burning) *Chugga's reaction to the man wanting to see a Pokémon at Level 94. (Episode 35: Riding the Beaver) *Chugga's impersonation of Dan Green's voice of Byron. (Episode 39: I LOVE BYRON!) *The sheer intensity of Chugga vs Yoshiller. (Episode 40: Huffin' and Poffin) *Barry's PTSD from waiting too long. (Episode 41: Lake Inferior) *Emile's rush to save the day being interruptied by Tuber Jared (''Episode 41: Lake Inferior'') *"Now is not the time to be born, Riolu!" (Episode 43: Feeble Grind) *Aura meaning whatever the writers want. (Episode 43: Feeble Grind) *Emile's small scream when he found the Feebas in only two columns (Episode 43: Feeble Grind) *Emile's in-game trade Haunter with an Everstone rant (Episode 45: Snowpoint-less) *Emile going up to Cyrus' microphone and going "TEAM GALACTIC SMELLS" (Episode 49: Head Honchkrow) *The story of the two Shiny Gravelers in a row that both used Self-Destruct on turn one (Episode 50: Coronet Rock) *In the final battle against Cyrus, Emile's lowest-leveled Pokémon, and the last one standing, Vanity, surviving with 4 HP to win the battle (Episode 52: Distortion World) *Catching Giratina in a Heal Ball (Episode 53: Giratina) *Emile trying desperately to capture Mesprit. (Episode 56: Emotion VS Logic) *Talking about the logistics of cooking and eating a Wingull (Episode 61: Jasmine Water) *The Kanto Bird Migration of 2016 (Episode 68: Bird Migration) *Using rock climb and running into 2 trainers before he could move *@roselii49's fanart for every damn episode, always retweeted by Chugga *Dialga caught in a Luxury Ball and Palkia in a Heal ball. *Emile comments that Sandslash's anatomy looked terrible. Trivia *Emile once uploaded videos of Pokémon Platinum in 2008-2009, filmed with a camcorder, showing himself battling his rival, Team Galactic, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and Frontier Brains as well as capturing legendary Pokémon. These have since been removed because he has stated that they were a "couple of tutorial videos". He has since re-uploaded these. **Because of this, as well as Emile's history of Pokémon Let's Plays being in chronological order, this was a highly-anticipated LP. *It is Emile's first Pokemon LP where he uses more than 1 Pokemon with a unique type combination, and is to date, the LP where he has the most. *Memorable moments he recounted from playing Diamond include: **Skipping the Wayward Cave and not going there until the Post-game. **Forgetting to heal up his Pokemon before a rival battle (the 3rd battle, near Route 209) he then lost that battle **He also stated that to this day, he will never understand why the Surfing speed in Diamond/Pearl went like the walking speed. *This and Pokémon Black and White are his only Pokémon Let's Plays where he doesn't have a Fire type, *This is possibly due to Sinnoh's lack of Fire types. **Because of this, in Episode 36, he stated Magmortar is a "bizarre" Fire type, and he also considered using Houndoom, as stated on Episode 27. **After Emile said it was good and one of his personal favorites in 2 previous Let's Plays (Pokémon Emerald and XD), many people thought he would use Roserade until he chose Turtwig as his Grass type. *Emile uses 4 Pokémon that are the Aces of several bosses throughout the series. **Crobat is used by Elite Four Koga (GSC/HGSS) **Gallade is used by Elite Four Lucian (DPPt) and Wally (ORAS, in place of RSE's Gardevoir likely due to ORAS debuting a Gallade Mega Evolution) **Milotic is used by Gym Leader/Champion Wallace (RSE/ORAS) **Dusclops/Dusknoir is used by Elite Four Phoebe (RSE/ORAS) *Pokémon considered by Emile for his team include Gastrodon,''Pokémon Platinum - Episode 7: Madame Floaroma'' and more. *Common team member predictions included Magmortar, Yanmega, Milotic, Porygon-Z, Froslass, Lucario, Weavile, Electivire, Absol (ala-Pandora from Emerald), and Dusknoir, however Chugga stated on Episode 21 that "Duskull isn't very good as a Duskull and is so difficult to be used". Emile previously considered using Dusclops in Emerald and XD: Gale of Darkness **Unexpectedly, Dusclops in its evolved form was later revealed to be the 6th team member, nicknamed Eidolon. *Emile's team all comprise of 3 Pokemon introduced in Sinnoh, and 3 introduced in Gens 1, 2, and 3, and also of 3 who are obtainable in Diamond/Pearl and 3 who are obtainable in Platinum. *All of Emile's team evolve into their final forms in different ways; **Bodhi evolved via level-up (as all Starter Pokemon do) **Acrobat evolved via Happiness **Supernova evolved via a Moon Stone. **Psythe evolved via a Dawn Stone, only if a male Kirlia **Vanity evolved via Contest stats (Max Beauty) **Eidolon evolved through trading, while holding a certain item (Reaper Cloth). *Oddly, the the members of the main team seem to parallel the the members of Emile's FireRed team. **Bodhi and Bulbapedia: Both are bulky quadruped Grass Starters that are dual-typed in their final form. **Acrobat and Khold: Both are X/Flying types which are not the "common bird" in the respective region. **Supernova and Meow Mix: Both are Normal types (pre Gen 6, Clefable's line become pure Fairy type) which are relatively popular at a stage in their line. (Clefairy and Meowth) **Psythe and Mimien: Both are pure Psychic types in their original gen, who later gained access to secondary types in a later generation. (Fighting for Psythe after Gen III, Fairy for Mimien in Gen VI) **Vanity and Tessie: Both are Water types that are good in terms of HP and Sp. Def. **Eidolon and RK9: Have the least parallels, though they do both evolve through item-related evolutions. References Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Let's Plays Category:DS Let's Plays Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Let's Plays with bonus content